Cher personne, ( Cher Sherlock )
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de Cas-Wings - Depuis qu'il a tué Carl Powers, Jim Moriarty écrit des lettres. Des lettres adressées a personne, qui décrivent sa montée en puissance dans le crime, son implication et son obsession pour la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Quand il revient après avoir commis son faux suicide, il décide d'envoyer ces lettres a Sherlock, sans se rendre compte de son erreur.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, de la fic "Dear Nobody, ( Dear Sherlock )" de Cas-Wings.

Sa fic se présente sous forme de lettres et bien qu'elle les as toutes postés en un chapitre, je ne vais pas faire pareil ^^

Je posterai une lettre par chapitre pour que vous puissiez avoir la fic plus rapidement !

Il est vrai que les lettres sont vraiment très courte donc je comprend que vous puissiez être frustré mais sachez qu'il y aura approximativement 30 chapitre :)

En tout cas, un grand merci a ma beta de toujours : Atsamy 3

* * *

NDA :

Certaines dates utilisées au début des lettres sont estimées, et certaines sont évaluées d'après le blog de John. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible le cheminement de l'histoire, mais permettez-moi d'exprimer mes excuses si j'ai oublié quelque chose. De plus, cette fic n'est pas britannique, donc je m'excuse encore si quelque chose ne va pas.

* Si vous cherchez du fluff Sheriarty, ce n'est pas la fic que vous devriez lire.

** Si vous êtes un fan de John Watson, cette fic peut devenir un peu pénible, comme une grande partie est du point de vue de Moriarty. (j'adore John, mais il était nécessaire d'écrire de cette façon pour cette fic.)

*** J'ai écrit cette fic pour vraiment explorer le personnage de Moriaty. Je pense qu'il a effectivement un côté doux, un côté qu'il dissimule à tout le monde depuis très longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon analyse de sa personnalité « cachée ». aussi, si vous n'êtes pas trop pour l'utilisation de la 1er personne, ne vous inquiétez pas, la 3eme personne est juste un peu plus loin, vers la fin.

**** Si vous voulez voir des extras pour cette fic, la couverture par exemple, allez voir cette fic sur . Tous les liens sont dans les notes avant le début du chapitre. Le lien pour mon profil peut être trouvé ici : Cas-Wings**  
**

* * *

17 août 1989

Cher personne,

Carl Powers est mort. Tous ces rires, ces moqueries sur mon statut, c'est fini. Tu aurais dû le voir, luttant pour respirer alors que le botulinum prenait le dessus. Je me rappelle avoir croisé son regard alors qu'il suppliait pour de l'aide, je me suis senti si puissant. J'ai ri alors qu'il mourait, pour qu'il sache ce que ça fait de se moquer de quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais été comme ça avant, et souvent je me sentais mal. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir pris la vie de ce garçon, après lui avoir montré ce que ça fait d'être seul, je ne me sens plus si mal désormais. Les urgences ont classé ça comme une noyade, évidemment. Ils sont si stupides, ils ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Mais encore, je suppose que c'est bien pour moi. Ils ne peuvent pas m'attraper, ils ne le feront jamais. Qui suspecterait un innocent petit garçon de 13 ans de toute façon ? Je vais continuer à chercher ce sentiment, je vais tuer à nouveau. Ils vont voir, même ce garçon, Sherlock Holmes qui a osé questionner la mort de Carl. Il m'intrigue, et personne ne va jamais le croire la police pense que les chaussures que j'ai gardé en souvenir sont sans importance. Je vais le laisser vivre pour l'instant.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

Voila xD n'hésitez pas a me dire si mon choix de faire un chapitre par lettre vous perturbe vraiment trop ^^

Et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour la deuxieme lettre de la traduction de la fic "Dear Nobody, ( Dear Sherlock )" de Cas-Wings.

Encore une fois Merci beaucoup a Atsamy pour sa correction ! Et si tu passe par la : Va bosser ! :P

* * *

21 janvier 1994

Cher personne,

D'habitude je reste éloigné de mes meurtres. C'est ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années, pour ma sécurité. J'ai rassemblé un petit groupe de personnes qui tuent pour moi, mais c'est devenu ennuyeux. Donc, cette nuit, quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un maillon faible dans ce que je pense que je vais appeler mon réseau, je suis allé confronter cet homme moi-même. C'était si électrisant, de voir la peur dans ses yeux quand il a finalement réalisé que j'étais celui pour lequel il travaillait, et que j'avais l'intention de le tuer. J'ai mis en place une façade si agréable qu'il n'a pas découvert sa propre mortalité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout le monde me dit que je fais trop jeune, que je suis trop inexpérimenté pour être un criminel consultant, mais ils vont voir. Ce jeune homme l'a certainement vu en tout cas, quand je lui ai tiré dessus. Il était évidemment intéressant de voir combien de sang s'étalait derrière son crâne troué après que j'aie enfoncé le canon de l'arme dans sa bouche.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la troisième lettre de la traduction de la fic "Dear Nobody, ( Dear Sherlock )" de Cas-Wings.

Merci beaucoup a Atsamy pour sa correction ! 3

* * *

14 octobre 2001

Cher personne,

J'ai étendu mon empire criminel à deux continents et quatre-vingt sept pays. Les gens ont peur de moi maintenant, ils savent quand mon nom apparaît que je veux parler business. J'ai des demandes tous les jours désormais, des petites gens pathétiquement ordinaires qui veulent que je les débarrasse de leurs problèmes. Évidemment, je vais le faire l'ordre va parcourir les rangs jusqu'à ce que j'aie quelqu'un pour s'occuper du problème. C'est du bon travail, bien payé, et honnêtement je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans me faire attraper aujourd'hui. J'ai suffisamment de personnes sous moi pour prendre la responsabilité de mes crimes. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je puisse avoir tout ce dont je rêve, je me trouve incessamment ennuyé. À 25 ans je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que les gens autour de moi, et à cause de ça je deviens plus seul encore.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la quatrième lettre les amis ! :)

Encore un grand merci a ma beta : Atsamy :D

* * *

24 décembre 2005

Cher personne,

Sherlock Holmes est revenu sur le devant de la scène, il a récemment commencé un travail de détective. D'une certaine manière, il a trouvé sa place dans un poste de police local pour aider avec les crimes particulièrement difficiles. Crimes, je devrais ajouter, que j'ai orchestré. Il est devenu une nuisance, et une dangereuse en plus. Heureusement, j'ai la solution. Dans mes observations de lui, j'ai découvert qu'il s'ennuyait souvent et qu'il agissait irrationnellement dans ces cas la. Des expériences scientifiques dangereuses, fumer des paquets de cigarettes en une fois, se retrouver mêlé à des bagarres dans des bars sous prétexte de « déductions » tu as compris, il est fait. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé la solution. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de pousser un de mes hommes à lui offrir de la drogue, quelque chose qui va le rendre inutile mais qui va le faire se sentir incroyablement utile. Cocaïne, peut-être. Peut importe ce qui arrive, Sherlock Holmes ne va plus me barrer la route.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la cinquième lettre de la traduction de Cas-Wings.

Merci a Atsamy pour sa correction :D

* * *

11 mai 2008

Cher personne,

Il semblerait qu'après trois longues années à faire des aller-retours en cure de désintoxication, Sherlock Holmes s'est finalement débarrassé de son addiction. Quel dommage, c'était si drôle de regarder à quel point son cerveau était différent quand il était sous influence de drogue. Cela m'a gardé amusé pendant un moment maintenant, mais aujourd'hui je trouve l'ennui ramper vers moi à nouveau. Même sortir pour m'occuper personnellement de quelqu'un ne me donne plus de frissons désormais le meurtre est devenu routinier, mondain le sang sur mes mains ne me satisfait plus. Cependant, dernièrement, j'ai remarqué qu'observer Sherlock faire son retour dans la résolution de crimes est intéressant. Peut-être que finalement, après toutes ces années, le tuer pourrait être plaisant.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la sixième lettre : :)

Enjoy !

* * *

31 janvier 2010

Cher personne,

Sherlock Holmes s'est trouvé un petit-copain. Malgré le fait que ce soit irrationnel, la jalousie a fait son chemin dans mes pensées. Évidemment, j'ai fait des recherches sur a qui mon détective bien-aimé s'est accroché, comme il ne s'est jamais accroché à personne. John Watson est son nom. C'est un docteur, ancien de l'armée, il a eu un mauvais cas de stress post-traumatique, et, sans qu'il ne le sache lui-même, il est dangereusement attiré par l'adrénaline. J'ai découvert que depuis que je ne m'ennuie plus parce que Sherlock a repris son travail de détective, de retour pour me lancer un défi, je suis à la fois jaloux et seul.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	7. Chapter 7

La septième lettre, un peu courte... Désolé :/

Je poste la prochaine dans deux jours :)

* * *

3 février 2010

Cher personne,

John Watson doit partir. Il stabilise Sherlock dans une sorte de décence, il le rend terne et ordinaire. Donc, j'ai décidé de mettre en place une affaire pour mon détective, une affaire qui va, je l'espère, traumatiser John pour qu'il s'éloigne de Sherlock. Un chauffeur de taxi a été localisé pour mes besoins, et maintenant, c'est seulement une question de temps avant que Sherlock ne tombe dans mon piège et devienne complètement fou pendant quelques jours en essayant de la résoudre. Voyons voir comment John réagit quand il est confronté au vrai visage de Sherlock.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila, mes très chers lecteurs :)

* * *

7 février 2010

Cher personne,

Apparemment, John Watson est beaucoup plus résistant que ce que je ne pensait. Non seulement il a perdu ce pathétique boitement psychosomatique dans la vitesse de la vie avec Sherlock , mais il a aussi sauvé la vie de mon détective. Et pire encore, cet idiot de chauffeur de taxi a révélé que j'étais derrière tout ça avant de mourir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eut de sniper placé pour l'éliminer. Cependant, malgré ma colère, je suis aussi/également intrigué. Cette révélation me donne une nouvelle opportunité, une que je n'ai pas pris depuis longtemps : je peux me rapprocher, dans son intimité. Quel plaisir ce serait de finalement parler en face a face avec Sherlock. Penser a ça, aux possibilités, je ne me sens plus aussi seul. Peut-être que cela va marcher en ma faveur.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	9. Chapter 9

La neuvième lettre ! On est encore loin de la fin :)

* * *

17 mars 2010

Cher personne,

J'ai décidé d'attendre pour rencontrer Sherlock. Il me semble que ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment. Au lieu de cela/a la place, je lui ai construit/mis en place une affaire en utilisant mes connections avec le gang du Lotus Noir. Celle la est assez difficile, donc ça devrait être intéressant de voir combien mon détective ce repose/s'appuie sur John Watson. Ce reposer/s'appuyer sur lui est dangereux, réellement, parce que John ne semble pas penser. Il est tellement ouvert avec les informations de sa vie et de celle de Sherlock il a même commencé a poster des détails de toutes leurs affaires sur son blog. J'ai lu la première entrée, intitulé « Une étude en rose ». c'était tellement insidieux dans la vie de tout les jours de Sherlock, dans son processus de réflexion. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations cependant. J'espère que cette affaire me les donneras.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	10. Chapter 10

Toute petite lettre aujourd'hui :/

La prochaine arrive demain ou apres-demain :)

* * *

28 mars 2010

Cher personne,

Sherlock a résolu l'affaire. C'était fini rapidement, il semblerait, mais j'ai appris certaines choses. Bien que John semble content de pouvoir désormais sortir sans mon détective à son bras, Sherlock est devenu beaucoup trop attaché a lui, et a même saboté délibérément un de ses rencards. Je deviens de plus en plus jaloux et intrigué par leur relation improbable. Encore une fois, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	11. Chapter 11

Et maintenant la onzième :)

On est encore loin de la fin !

* * *

1 avril 2010

Cher personne,

J'ai mis en place une série d'affaires que Sherlock doit résoudre et suivre, des affaires qui le mèneront droit à moi si il s'y prend bien. Je sais qu'il va les résoudre, je lui ai donné l'envie d'être un héro et de sauver des gens. Tellement ennuyeux. Mais, j'avoue que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai vu à quel point John semble se soucier de mon détective après que j'ai mis en place cette explosion à Baker Street. Je refuse maintenant de prendre du recul une seconde de plus. Sherlock est mon étude, je dois être proche de lui, et je ne laisserai pas ça me glisser entre les doigts, surtout quand je peux jouer avec son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. J'ai infiltré sa vie en sortant avec une de ses collègues, une gentille fille appelée Molly. Bien qu'elle soit incroyablement ennuyeuse, elle est utile, et, si je calcule bien, sera avec Sherlock demain. Bien sur, si mon détective trouve mes indices a propos de Carl Powers. Il va très bientôt réaliser qui je suis exactement.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	12. Chapter 12

Je sais... je suis en retard ! Désolé ...

Voila quand même la douzième lettre :)

* * *

18 avril 2010

Cher personne,

Pour éviter les soupçons, j'ai joué un doux, innocent garçon gay. Ça a marché, et comme je l'avais prévu, Sherlock a déduit tout ce que j'avais mis en place pour lui. J'étais proche de lui, assez proche pour le toucher. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais quel plaisir ça aurait été de le regarder se tendre de surprise. John était là, et il était suffisamment gentil, mais ça ne lui pardonne toujours pas d'être devenu si proche de Sherlock. Si j'étais le quotidien de Sherlock, je ne le négligerais pas aussi souvent que John le fait. Je stimulerais son cerveau, je l'étudierais, le garderais occupé, nous gardant tous les deux hors de l'ennui. Mais, bien sûr, ça n'arrivera jamais. Bref, ce fut la deuxième bonne nouvelle. La révélation plus tard sera tout à fait passionnante, si il parvient à résoudre toutes mes affaires. J'ai confiance en mon détective.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	13. Chapter 13

Le suite risque d'être un peu longue a venir mais en attendant voila la treizième lettre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

21 avril 2010

Cher personne,

J'ai finalement eu l'élan que je chassais depuis toutes ces années après Carl Power, et c'est dans la forme d'un Sherlock Holmes. Non seulement j'ai pu lui parler en personne, mais j'ai pu tester ses limites j'ai pu pousser John au bord de la falaise encore et encore. Quand je suis allé à la piscine où on s'est retrouvés, j'ai vu à quel point Sherlock était désespéré pour sauver John, et vice-versa. Ça m'a rendu en colère, plus jaloux que je ne l'avais été de voir à quel point ils étaient proches, me laissant à part pour étudier mon détective de loin. Donc, j'en suis revenu à l'idée que j'avais toute ces années : je vais tuer Sherlock. Évidemment, John devra mourir aussi, mais est ce que cela a de l'importance à ce niveau ? Cependant, après avoir reçu un appel en plein milieu de ma discussion avec Sherlock, j'ai décidé d'attendre pour la mort. J'ai reçu une meilleure offre, une qui va non seulement me ramener plus près de Sherlock, mais va aussi me divertir. Je réalise maintenant à quel point je vais m'ennuyer après avoir tué Sherlock, donc je suis indulgent. Au moins, pour l'instant. Je dois voir à quel point cette « Femme » peut m'être utile.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	14. Chapter 14

Et enfin, voila la quatorzième lettre !

Beaucoup d'autres a suivre :)

* * *

10 Mars 2011

Cher personne,

Sherlock, après plusieurs mois et beaucoup de travail, a finalement résolu l'affaire de la « Femme ». c'était tellement intéressant de voir comment il se laisse s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que John, et je doit admettre que ça m'a donné un sentiment proche de l'espoir. Peut être que Sherlock voudra me parler si on se revoit un jour. Ceci dit, avant que cela n'arrive, j'ai besoin d'informations. J'ai élaboré un plan pour me faire « capturer » par son frère, Mycroft Holmes, dans le seul but d'obtenir des informations à propos de Sherlock. Si je peux mieux le connaître, je pourrai finalement lui montrer à quel point je suis proche de le résoudre.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	15. Chapter 15

Enfin la quinzième lettre, a cette occasion je tiens a rappeler que la merveilleuse personne grâce a laquelle vous lisez cette histoire sans fautes est ma beta : Atsamy !

Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

15 Mars 2011

Cher personne,

Oh, les choses que j'ai apprises à propos de Sherlock. L'homme de glace a été vraiment très vilain et il m'a donné des informations à propos de son cher petit frère en échange d'informations mineures sur mon réseau. Évidemment, il n'a aucune idée de ce contre quoi il se bat. J'ai appris la plupart de ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de mon détective, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Où il est allé à l'école, qui étaient ses amis, quels étaient ses rêves, pourquoi il est si froid avec les autres, tout. J'ai toutes les connaissances du monde sur mon détective. Et pourtant , je me trouve de plus en plus ennuyé maintenant que j'ai tous les éléments. Ennuyé et incessamment jaloux de John Watson. Je veux le tuer, je le veux vraiment ; cela résoudrait tout mes problèmes. Je ne peux pas cependant, car si je le fais, Sherlock redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant, il se renfermerait. Quel serait l'amusement là dedans ? Je vais devoir trouver comment éloigner John sans les tuer tous les deux.

À jamais tiens,  
James Moriarty


	16. Chapter 16

Seizième lettre :) J'avance lentement mais surement !

* * *

23 mars 2011

Cher personne,

j'ai trouvé. Comment fissurer Sherlock, comment emmener John loin de lui. Malheureusement, ceci va requérir sa mort. Au cours des dernieres semaines, j'ai lutté avec cette idée. D'une part, je ne veux rien de plus que de continuer a jouer avec Sherlock notre petit jeu du chat et la souris ma constamment amusé ces dernières années. Cependant, d'autre part, je ne peux pas continuer notre jeu en profitant pleinement sachant que le bloggeur empiete dessus. Ce n'est pas juste pour Sherlock, ou pour moi. Il va devoir mourir, et ensuite, seulement ensuite le problème final, John Watson, sera résolu. J'ai conçu quelques affaires a résoudre pour Sherlock, et ce faisant il va préparer le terrain pour ma grande conspiration. Je vais faire de Sherlock une fraude, un faux, et oh combien ça va etre merveilleux. Personne ne le croira, tout le monde va le detester, meme John Watson. Il n'aura plus personne a ses cotés a par moi, a la fin Je serai son dernier reconfort. Peut etre alors il va me voir comme j'ai toujours voulu qu'il me voit.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	17. Chapter 17

Et la dix-septième d'un coup pour me faire pardonner de l'attente :)

* * *

4 Avril 2011

Cher personne,

Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour un certain temps. Pour commencer mon plan, pour résoudre le problème final, je dois montrer à Sherlock qu'il ne peut pas m'arrêter. J'ai conçu un plan, une parfaite exposition sur qui est réellement Sherlock. Au début, tout le monde croira que mon évasion est impossible, ils vont soupirer de soulagement à l'idée que je sois parti pour de bon. Ils sont bêtes, évidemment que je vais m'échapper. Ce sera certainement un choc, surtout quand toutes les autres affaires que j'ai prévues pour mon détective vont s'assembler, à la fin. Personne n'est en sécurité maintenant, pas quand Sherlock est en vue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le prendre, et finalement, je suis prêt à le déchirer. Les circonstances sont parfaites. Je vais enfin avoir mon salut.

À jamais tiens,  
James Moriarty


	18. Chapter 18

Voila une nouvelle lettre et encore merci a Atsamy pour la correction :)

* * *

23 Mai 2011

Cher personne,

Le procès que j'ai orchestré s'est terminé sur une note très plaisante. Non seulement j'ai fait peur à Sherlock, je lui ai enfin montré que je ne suis pas une force que l'on peut prendre à la légère, mais j'ai finalement été capable de lui parler. Nous étions complètement seuls pour la première fois, et j'ai eu ce que j'ai toujours voulu : une chance de jouer en direct, de titiller son cerveau, d'insulter John devant lui sans conséquences. C'était magnifique, vraiment, de le regarder essayer de résoudre les énigmes dont je le nourrissais. Il n'a pas réalisé quand je lui ai dit que je lui devais une chute, je voulais dire une chute de la vie, une chute du piédestal sur lequel l'a placé John ; une chute directement vers et pour moi. Il déteste les gens ternes, ordinaires, donc je dois lui prouver une fois pour toutes que je ne suis pas de ceux-là, que je mérite sa considération, et que je vaux plus que ce que John ne vaudra jamais. Je suis proche de cet objectif, je peux le voir derrière ses yeux alors qu'il déduit tout.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

Une petite review ? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde, voici la dix-neuvième lettre !  
J'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire :)

* * *

3 juin 2011

Cher personne,

Sherlock est ordinaire. Évident et simple, tout son intellect a été gaspillé, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant. John Watson a aspiré chaque once de qui il était, ne laissant que le Sherlock qu'il a moulé, le Sherlock qu'il s'est créé pour lui-même. Cet homme est tellement égoïste. La manière dont j'ai découvert qu'il était en fait ordinaire est horrible. Quand j'ai placé le métaphorique dernier pion sur l'échiquier, quand je me suis révélé comme ''Richard Brook'', Sherlock a refusé et rejeté, comme je savais qu'il le ferait. Cependant, John aussi, et Sherlock se tenait à ses cotés en quête de soutient. Ça m'a rendu malade, de voir à quel point ils sont devenu proches. John Watson est à la place que je devrais occuper. Il fait partie des gens ordinaires, des gens que Sherlock déteste, et pourtant, il est l'exception. Une exception parce qu'il a Sherlock à ses cotés, ses ennuyeux cotés. Je sais maintenant que ma décision est parfaite, je sais maintenant que Sherlock doit mourir. Je ne le sauve pas seulement de John, je le sauve de lui-même, je résous ça pour lui. Nous sommes proches de la chute maintenant, nous sommes proches de notre adieu final. Comme ça va être intéressant.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

N'hésitez pas a laisser un petite review, ça me ferai plaisir :)


	20. Chapter 20

Je suis de retour ! je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente depuis le chapitre précédent :/  
Enfin bon, voila le vingtième chapitre :D  
Je vous rappelle que cette fic est une trad de la fic de Cas-Wings, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur son profil :)  
Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, toujours trop mignonnes en plus !

* * *

5 juin 2011

Cher personne,

La chute s'est passée exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Bien que John ne croie pas à mon complot, il était encore à l'écart lorsque c'est arrivé. Il semblerait, finalement, que Sherlock puisse se séparer de lui. Nous avons eu une charmante petite discussion sur le toit de St Bart. Je suis devenu tellement proche de mon détective. Bien sûr, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi il devait mourir. Je lui ai dit qu'il était ordinaire. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait été ma distraction pendant très longtemps, mais que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'être. Il a compris après un certain temps, même s'il a fait quelques tentatives pour se défendre. Je savais, alors que je menaçais ses amis, son précieux John, qu'il essayerait de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Alors j'ai simulé ma mort, clairement et simplement. Moi « mort », il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de sauter. Les gens pensent qu'une fausse mort doit être extrêmement compliquée à mettre en scène, mais Sherlock était tellement distrait que c'en était assez facile. Quelques pochettes de sang dans mon col, une charge à blanc dans mon pistolet, et il y en avait partout. Pauvre Sherlock, il était si déconcentré par sa propre disparition qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le pistolet était toujours fermement tenu dans ma main, ni que j'étais tombé assez difficilement. Une erreur d'amateur, et je voulais voir s'il la remarquerait. Il était si triste qu'il l'a fait, mais il m'a démontré qu'il était vraiment passé du coté des gens ordinaires. Quel dommage. Cependant, malgré l'ensemble satisfaisant de l'incident, il y a une chose, un aspect de la chute que j'aurais aimé ne jamais entendre. Après que j'ai simulé ma mort, Sherlock n'a pas simplement sauté comme je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse. Non, il a appelé John, qui était tout juste assez intelligent, apparemment, pour retourner à St Bart au moment exact où Sherlock et moi étions en train de résoudre le problème final. J'ai dû l'écouter déblatérer. J'ai dû l'entendre tenter faiblement de confirmer mon complot, comme je le lui avais dit. En plus de cela, j'ai dû écouter ses adieux pleins d'émotion au blogueur. C'était si difficile de ne pas me lever et de le pousser de ce rebord moi-même, juste pour montrer à John qu'il était sous mon contrôle, même dans la mort. Je ne l'ai pas fait cependant, et Sherlock a sauté, me laissant à ma rapide évasion. J'ai placé un de mes hommes dans le personnel de l'homme de glace pour faire germer l'idée que mon réseau est venu récupérer mon corps. Ils ne me rechercheront pas. Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Et maintenant, je suis rassuré, Sherlock est sauvé, il ne deviendra jamais quelqu'un d'ordinaire. En plus, je peux regarder John souffrir pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à mon détective. Je ne sais pas quand je vais écrire de nouveau, cela dépendra de si quelque chose d'intéressant arrive.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

N'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review, je la lirai avec joie :D


	21. Chapter 21

Pour le coup la je suis très rapide a poster le vingt et unièmement chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

5 octobre 2011

Cher personne,

Sherlock est vivant. Il semblerait que toute ma précédente déception, à propos du fait qu'il soit devenu ordinaire, ait été malvenue et inutile. Je suppose que je devrais être en colère que Sherlock ait réussi à me tromper, mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis simplement heureux qu'il soit en vie, parce que maintenant, je sais qu'il est le détective qui m'a toujours intrigué. John ne l'a pas changé pour de bon. En parlant de John, il semble qu'il soit dans tous ses états. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un alcoolique, mais il va vers la bouteille, encore et encore, comme sa chère sœur. Ça doit être un truc de famille. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas que Sherlock est vivant. Avec un peu de chance, il ne le saura jamais. Sherlock, après tout, est bien trop occupé à essayer de démanteler mon réseau. Pauvre chéri, il ne sait pas contre quoi il se bat. Il pense qu'il est arrivé si loin, mais en réalité, il n'a même pas fait une brèche. Nous verrons ce qu'il va se passer.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Me revoilà, je sais j'ai été un peu absente et ça va continuer comme ça puisque la ma periode d'examens commence ...

MAIS pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux lettres d'un coup et, je ne sais si vous suivez ma trad sur The Good Wife, We'll See mais un chapitre devrais bientot sortir aussi :)

En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

17 septembre 2013

Cher personne,

Pendant ces deux dernières années, Sherlock a réussi à démanteler une partie assez large de mon réseau. Évidemment, comme je me cachais, il n'y a pas grand chose que j'aurais pu faire. Heureusement, j'étais toujours capable de mettre en évidence des pièces spécifiques pour qu'il les démantèle. Pièces qui, dans leur globalité, n'avaient pas autant d'importance que d'autres. Donc, même avec quelques dommages, ce n'est pas handicapant. Cependant, cette mise à jour n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'écris. Il semblerait que Sherlock en ait fini avec ce travail, et il se rapproche de Londres à chaque affaire qu'il résout anonymement. Sans moi pour l'occuper, on dirait qu'il va trouver du divertissement n'importe où, même si cela signifie qu'il doit oublier la reconnaissance pour les mystères résolus. Quelle attachante qualité, il est vraiment le détective qu'il était il y a des années. Je dois l'admettre, malgré tout, je suis inquiet. Si il retourne à Londres, il va très certainement retourner vers John. Avec un peu de chance, notre cher Watson ne lui pardonnera pas pour toute la peine qu'il a causé, et le rejettera. Quelle pensée excitante, que celle de Sherlock cherchant de nouveau à se poser. Je devrais peut être revenir aussi. Nous verrons.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	23. Chapter 23

Encore un grand merci a Atsamy pour sa correction, allez voir son profil ça vaut le coup ! :)

* * *

7 novembre 2013

Cher personne,

Il semblerait que j'aie eu raison. Sherlock est retourné à Londres, au grand mécontentement d'un certain John Watson. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air si blessé quand Sherlock a révélé son retour, au milieu d'une demande en mariage, apparemment. Je vais devoir jeter un coup d'œil sur celle-là, puisqu'il semble que John s'éloigne assez vite de mon détective avec cette nouvelle femme. Cela pourrait être bien, oui, mais là encore, ça signifie qu'il est heureux. Il ne devrait jamais être heureux avec ce qu'il a fait à Sherlock pendant si longtemps, avec la façon dont il l'a accaparé du reste du monde, de moi. Quel égoïste. J'observerai le développement de cette affaire.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

N'hesitez pas a me laisser une petite review ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Voici le chapitre 24 de cette fic epistolaire :)

Je fait désormais partie d'un collectif qui s'appelle le Collectif NONAME, je vous invite a aller voir le profil sur ff . net :)  
Ils proposent chaque mois ( normalement ) des challenge et tout le monde peut participer dans n'importe quel fandom le but est d'inciter les lecteurs a laisser des reviews et chaque histoire publié dans ce cadre sera mise en favoris par le profil du collectif !

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

30 juin 2014

Cher personne,

Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien écrit. Il ne s'est rien passé, vraiment. Sherlock s'est remis à résoudre des affaires, et John a planifié son mariage avec la femme qui sortait avec lui lorsque Sherlock est revenu. Son nom est Mary Morstan, ou en tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. J'y reviendrai dans un moment. D'abord, je tiens à mentionner l'exécrable façon dont John s'est de nouveau attaché à Sherlock, et Sherlock à John. C'est comme s'ils étaient inséparables, collés à la hanche par un sens malsain de devoir et d'amitié. Cependant, il reste un coté positif à tout cela. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, elle s'appelle Mary. Et bien, pas vraiment. Elle n'est pas celle qu'elle dit être, comme je l'ai appris après quelques recherches d'un de mes principaux contributeurs. Quelle méchante femme, celle-là. Je pourrais peut être l'utiliser à mon avantage. Elle rend, après tout, John heureux, et nous savons que ça ne peux simplement pas marcher. John Watson ne mérite pas d'être heureux ; il a déjà eu sa chance. Bien que je n'aie rien contre Mary, j'ai décidé qu'elle devrait partir. D'une certaine manière. Je vais trouver un moyen.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

Bon alors après tout mon discours sur le collectif je ne peux pas partir comme ça donc : n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps de juste écrire si vous avez aimé ou pas :)

A bientôt :)


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai un petit problème avec mon ordi, donc je ne peux pas vraiment travailler en ce moment, donc les publications s'espacent, désolée d'avance ! Voici le chapitre 25.

* * *

11 août 2014

Cher personne,

John s'est marié aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air si heureux de se tenir là, avec Mary et Sherlock, comme si rien ne pouvait mal tourner. La naïveté est une si belle chose. J'ai mis en place mon plan pour détruire Mary, qui semble maintenant être le centre d'attention de John. Il est passé par tant de douleur et de pertes dans sa vie, je suis presque sûr que celle-ci va le briser, le laissant indisponible pour Sherlock une fois pour toutes. Mon associé, celui qui a déterré les informations sur notre douce mariée, est d'accord pour faire partie de mon plan pour l'exposer. Je vais travailler anonymement à travers lui, car ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment pour la révélation. Son nom est Charles Augustus Magnussen. Un homme charmant, vraiment, il est si épouvantablement mauvais que ça dégouline presque de sa peau. Il est la personne parfaite pour forcer Mary à blesser John. Après tout, le chantage est la meilleure forme de corruption.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	26. Chapter 26

Désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour publier la suite ! Mes problèmes d'ordi sont fini mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de me documents...  
Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes dans les trois prochains chapitres suivant parce que je vais le poster tous a la suite et malheureusement ma beta ne répond pas :/  
Je modifierais les chapitres après ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

16 septembre 2014

Cher personne,

Sherlock s'est de nouveau tourné vers les drogues sans John à ses côtés. Je dois l'admettre, c'est assez décevant de voir à quel point il est devenu dépendant du blogueur. Cela fait seulement un mois et il est déjà perdu les pédales. Je préfère y penser comme a sa propre désintoxication de John, comme un moyen d'apprendre à vivre sans sa présence constante. Cependant Mary semble garder John éloigné, je continue avec mon plan pour l'éradiquer grâce à Magnussen. Sherlock s'intéresse a lui, mais seulement à cause d'une victime de Magnussen. Il n'a aucune idée que je suis dans l'ombre, et il ne le sera jamais. Pas jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

Encore merci à Clelia Kerlais, Jehanne Aurelianis, Amelia TheFujoshi, laptiteanaelle, Atsamy ( Béta 3 ) et Odea Nightingale qui ont reviewé cette traduction :D

Autres lecteurs n'hésitez pas a faire de même ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Je poste ce chapitre directement a la suite de l'autre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

18 septembre 2014

Cher personne,

Je vais tuer Mary. Pas en utilisant Magnussen, non, Je vais lui prendre la vie moi-même. Ce soir, elle a tiré sur Sherlock en essayant d'éliminer ma menace de chantage. Personne ne blesse Sherlock a moins que je l'autorise. Ça n'arrive pas, je ne laisserai pas arriver. Je cherche comment m'y prendre maintenant. Plus d'information bientôt.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	28. Chapter 28

C'est donc le dernier chapitre que je vais poster aujourd'hui :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

24 septembre 2014

Cher personne,

Encore une fois, Sherlock a sauvé une vie. Il ne le sait pas mais il a si facilement déjoué mon plan pour tuer Mary. Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, comme elle est enceinte. En révélant la fausse identité de Mary, son passé trouble, et le coup de feu, Sherlock m'a montré que le résultat blesse John bien plus que tout ce que j'aurai pu faire a la base avec un simple chantage. Maintenant John sait que Mary a tiré sur Sherlock, dont il prétend être le meilleur ami. Si tordu. Cependant il ne connait aucun détail sur le passé de Mary, ce qui veut dire que j'ai toujours un moyen de le détruire complètement. Il est proche, si proche de s'effondrer et de ne jamais retourner vers Sherlock. Je peux faire en sorte que ça arrive.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	29. Chapter 29

Je suis hyper rapide la pour le coup ^^

Je vous poste trois chapitre d'un coup encore aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

25 décembre 2014

Cher personne,

Magnussen s'est fait tirer dessus par Sherlock, devant ce qui semblerait être l'ensemble du gouvernement britannique. Sherlock a compris le mensonge que je lui ai servi à travers Magnussen, la garantie de la vie privée et de la sécurité de Mary en échange de l'ordinateur de l'homme de glace. Il n'aurait jamais vu à travers la provocation de Magnussen de ne pas suivre mon ordre de garder son palais mental pour lui. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi rusé que je le pensais. Maintenant, grâce à ce désastre total, je suis sûr que Sherlock sera soit emprisonné, soit banni du pays. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Alors que ça l'éloignerait de John une fois pour toutes, ça l'éloignerait aussi de moi. Cela n'était pas un problème il y a deux ans, quand je pensais qu'il était ordinaire. Mais maintenant, quand je sais qu'il est tout sauf ça, je ne le laisserai pas glisser entre mes doigts. Il est temps de revenir.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	30. Chapter 30

Voila la deuxième toute petite lettre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

27 décembre 2014

Cher personne,

On dirait que j'ai un timing parfait. Aujourd'hui, le jour où j'ai prévu de me révéler, Sherlock est envoyé au loin. Avec un peu de chance je serais capable de voir son visage quand il réalisera que je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Je me demande si je lui manque.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	31. Chapter 31

Les amis j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les lettres sont finis ! Yayyy :D  
Il ne reste que deux chapitre a cette fic et ce sera deux chapitre de narration total ! Plus de discours direct :)  
Les chapitres seront plus long que tout les chapitres précédents alors il faudra attendre un peu pour les avoir !  
Je remercie aussi Amelia TheFujoshi qui a temporairement remplacé Atsamy pour la beta lecture des trois derniers chapitre ( dont celui-ci ) donc merci beaucoup ma Amelia cherie 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

29 décembre 2014

Cher Sherlock,

Je t'ai manqué ? Tu m'as manqué. Après toutes ces années, ne semble-t-il pas approprié de retourner aux bases ? Toi et moi, juste nous deux concentrés sur le travail de l'autre. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils appelleraient la justice poétique. Après tout, tu as choqué John quand tu es revenu, et maintenant, je t'ai choqué. Peut-être que j'ai fait plus que te choquer, peut-être que je t'ai effrayé. On verra quand on parlera. J'ai prévu de te voir bientôt, on a besoin de rattraper le temps perdu, surtout après que tu aies lu les lettres. Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé pourquoi je les écrivais. Maintenant je sais. Je les ai écrites pour finalement te montrer que tu ne peux pas m'échapper, pour finalement te montrer à quel point je te conviens mieux que John ne le sera jamais. J'ai orchestré ta vie depuis notre enfance, j'ai t'ai aidé à chaque étape du chemin. Je ne pense pas que John montre cette patience pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais encore une fois, il ne sait pas à quel point loin de l'ordinaire, tu es vraiment. Ou peut-être qu'il sait, maintenant qu'il t'a vu tuer Magnussen. Magnifique travail, oserais-je ajouter. J'espère que tu as aimé parcourir ces lettres. Suis les nombres sur les enveloppes, ils guideront ta lecture chronologiquement. A bientôt.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

Abaissant son stylo, Moriarty plia la simple feuille de papier trois fois, la plaça dans une enveloppe qui attendait à côté, avec une précision nerveuse. Puis, léchant la colle sur le rabat de l'enveloppe, il la ferma soigneusement et la glissa dans un petit carton avec les autres lettres déjà numérotées. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la boîte correctement, et s'était assuré que rien à part le nom de Sherlock était dessus, le criminel consultant se leva, approchant un employé qui se tenait droit, juste devant sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Assure-toi que ça aille au 221B Baker Street immédiatement, » ordonna-t-il, lissant son costume coûteux. Décidément, se dit-il, le goût persistant de la colle de l'enveloppe laissait beaucoup à désirer.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de ma laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce changement de style :)


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà après un certain temps... je suis désolée.  
J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous le rappelle, c'est l'avant-dernier !

* * *

Il était seize heure trente quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte du bas. Complètement immergé dans un de ses états de réflexion méditatif, allongé sur le canapé avec ses doigts tendu devant sa bouche et son menton, Sherlock ne pouvait pas se déranger à bouger. Cependant, les coups persistaient, perturbant sa réflexion. « Mrs. Hudson ! » cria-t-il, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelque temps, mais la porte fut finalement ouverte, cessant les coups pour les remplacer par des paroles étouffés. Soupirant, Sherlock lança un regard persistant au sol de son appartement, espérant que le son cesse. Ce qui arriva, mais il reprit quand Mrs. Hudson appela son nom.

« Sherlock ? » appela-t-elle, montant les escaliers, le petit colis entre les mains. « Vous avez du courrier. »

A cela, les yeux du détective s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, son esprit en alerte. Il n'attendait rien, il n'avait non plus personne qui lui enverrait un cadeau de noël tardif. Son estomac se noyant dans une déduction qui ne prit que deux secondes, il sauta du canapé et traversa l'appartement en quelques secondes. Arrachant la boite des mains de la propriétaire, il la stoppa au milieu d'une phrase alors qu'elle expliquait qui l'avait apporté, examinant la boite rapidement. Elle commença a le réprimander, à lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas être si impoli, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller plus loin il avait déjà refermé la porte, concentré sur rien d'autre que la boite dans ses mains.

C'était un coli de taille moyenne, et quand secoué, sonnait comme si c'était rempli de cartes. Rien que des lettres, il conclut en un temps record, son esprit allant à pleine vitesse alors qu'il retirait doucement la bande adhésive de l'ouverture, assit sur le sol au milieu du salon. Dès qu'il eut replié les rabats pour ouvrir la boite, Sherlock su qu'il avait raison, sur un tas assez important de lettres il y en avait une un peu différente du reste, une qui avait son nom écrit au milieu. Les autres étaient blanches, contenant simplement un numéro.

Suivant son instinct, Sherlock ouvrit avec précaution la lettre spécifiquement adressé à lui, retournant l'enveloppe vers le sol. Seulement un morceau de papier en sortie, plié soigneusement en trois. Satisfait que la lettre ne contienne rien de dangereux, le détective la ramassa, la déplia et commença à lire. De Moriarty, évidemment. Au début, il parlait de son retour, mais dériva rapidement vers une explication clairsemé des autres lettres, une phrase attisa curiosité et crainte au fond de son ventre. Orchestrer sa vie ? Guidé à chaque étape du chemin ?

Sherlock était rarement perplexe ou dubitatif quand on lui présentait des faits, mais quand il eut lu cette partie, il ne pouvait pas penser à une façon qu'aurait eu Moriarty pour faire ce qu'il prétend. C'était impossible de faire partie de sa vie depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Déglutissant avec sa gorge désormais sèche, le détective ramassa l'enveloppe avec le chiffre « un » soigneusement inscrit dans le coin supérieur droit, la déchirant pour la lire.

En un peu plus de dix minutes, toutes les lettres avaient été ouvertes, lu et comprise, a la plus grande horreur de Sherlock Holmes. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment tout cela était possible, si c'était vrai. Moriarty, son ennemi, le plus dangereux cerveau criminel que le monde ai jamais vu était obsédé par lui. Oui, il le savait avant, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Mais à ce point-là il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il lise les lettres. Parsemé au travers des lettres il y avait des fantasmes tordus qui impliquait de devenir proche de lui, de tuer John, d'éliminer ses amis, détruisant toute sa vie juste pour être proche de lui. Allant et venant de pure terreur, des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis son temps à déjouer le réseau de Moriarty (ce qui avait apparemment été inutile), Sherlock serra les poings dans ses cheveux, essayant de penser à n'importe quel indice qu'il aurait pu rater par le passé.

Il n'y avait rien. Aucun signes évident de Moriarty, rien pour le trahir, et pourtant, il avait toujours était là. Depuis le temps où ils n'étaient que des enfants jusqu'à maintenant, le criminel ne l'avait jamais laissé seul. Il avait toujours était une partie de sa vie, il l'avait vraiment influencé et guidé a chaque étape du chemin, que ce soit pour la cocaïne ou les enquêtes, John ou The Woman, Mary ou Magnussen, ça avait toujours été Moriarty. Et maintenant il avait prévu de venir le voir. Il n'avait pas dit s'il avait prévu quelque chose d'autre, il n'avait donné aucun indice de ce qui arriverait quand ils se verraient. Les mains tremblantes, Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé, ne s'embêtant pas à ranger les lettres répandu au hasard sur le plancher usé. Avant, il était intrigué par Moriarty, diverti même. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qu'une horreur perturbé, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu les sentiments impliqués.

Récupérant son téléphone, comme il ne trouvait aucune autre option viable, aucun autre moyen de déchiffrer ce que Moriarty voulait exactement en envoyant finalement les lettres, Sherlock envoya un message à Mycroft.

Baker Street Maintenant. Lazarus s'est relevé. SH

Mycroft arriva trente minutes plus tard, regardant le sol désordonné avec dégout. Cependant, le regard suffisant de dura pas longtemps une fois que Sherlock commença à tout expliquer. Pensant a tout en quelques secondes, l'homme puissant réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans plus d'information.

« C'est simplement un jeu de patience, » dit-il après un long silence, profondément/complètement dérangé et indigné. « Retiens-toi de faire quoi que ce soit hors de l'ordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te voir. Je vais te faire surveiller jusque-là pour ta sécurité. »

Puis, avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, Mycroft tourna sur ses talons et sorti de Baker Street aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'il était entré, déterminé à finalement trouver un moyen d'éliminer la plus grande menace d'Angleterre.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour a tous !  
Voila donc le tout dernier chapitre !  
J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps a traduire cette fic mais je pense que ça valez le coup.  
S'il-vous-plait laissez moi une review pour me faire part de votre impression sur l'ensemble de la fic, je ferait évidemment suivre a l'auteure ! :)  
Egalement un très grand merci a AmeliaTheFujoshi pour sa relecture malgré des examens, allez lire ses fics elles sont geniales !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La rencontre eut lieu deux jours plus tard.

Moriarty se tenait immobile, les mains croisées derrière son dos dans le noir alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre du salon du 221B. C'était la veille du nouvel an, et Sherlock était sorti avec John et Mary pour célébrer. Mais, comme le détective semblait toujours le faire, il était parti plus tôt et rentrait tout juste chez lui. Jim sourit à la vue de Sherlock qui entrait dans l'étage inférieur de l'appartement depuis la fenêtre au-dessus, au moment précis où l'horloge commença à sonner minuit. Sachant qu'il devait signaler sa présence, Moriarty, la silhouette illuminée à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement par les lumières de Londres au dehors, commença à chanter. « De vieilles connaissances devraient-elles s'oublier, » commença-t-il doucement, lentement, alors que les marches de l'escalier craquaient, « et ne jamais y repenser ; les flammes de l'amour étouffées, » continua-t-il, le ton augmentant avec le verset mélancolique alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière lui, « et entièrement révolues et passées. »

Sherlock se tendit au moment où le chant commença, son cœur s'arrêtant un moment à la douce voix qui venait de son appartement. Ainsi, c'était la réunion qu'il avait anticipée. Se forçant à se calmer alors qu'il finissait de grimper la petite volée de marche, le détective se composa un masque froid, sans émotions, et ouvrit la porte alors qu'une pensée parasite lui traversa l'esprit. Dans la bataille. « Moriarty, » salua-t-il stoïquement.

Moriarty, au son de la voix de Sherlock se retourna, le visage ouvert et paisible. « Salut. Bonne année, » dit-il, un ton presque moqueur alors qu'il levait la main et agitait doucement les doigts en signe de salutation. A première vue, on pourrait penser que Jim Moriarty était un homme faible, soumis, quelqu'un sur lequel on pourrait marcher sans conséquences. Cependant, si on y regardait de plus près pour inspecter certains éléments du criminel, chacun aurait pu y voir, avec horreur, que ce qui semblait être une gentillesse continue n'était en fait qu'une comédie. On aurait vu le reflet de malice derrière ses yeux doux, on aurait observé la courbe de mépris dans son beau sourire. On aurait vu le vrai visage du mal. Personne ne regarde de près au début, en général. Voilà pourquoi le criminel était capable d'opérer comme il le faisait, proche de ses victimes, même les génies, les observateurs tels que Sherlock. Ça avait toujours été si amusant de jouer avec le détective. « Tu m'as manqué, » poursuivit-il, ne trébuchant sur aucun objet dans l'appartement d'un noir d'encre alors qu'il s'approchait de Sherlock.

Résistant à l'envie de reculer au moment où Moriarty s'approchait de lui, Sherlock joignit simplement ses mains dans son dos, essayant de déduire n'importe quoi du criminel. Comme toujours, il restait illisible, un mystère terrifiant qui ne cessait jamais de lui taper sur les nerfs. « J'ai compris ça de tes lettres, » répondit-il, le dernier mot rempli de dégout pour masquer à quel point il était réellement perturbé.

« Vraiment ? J'espérais que tu les aurais aimées, » murmura Moriarty, tournant lentement autour de Sherlock pour l'entourer de sa présence, laissant son doigt tendu parcourir l'épaule de costume du détective. « Hmm, Spencer Hart. Tu ne lésines certainement pas sur les marques de qualité. »

« Je n'ai jamais été du genre à le faire. »

Moriarty sourit gentiment à la réponse, arrivant finalement complètement face à Sherlock. « Et si on allumait quelques lumières ? » suggéra-t-il, semblant parfaitement agréable. « J'aimerais pouvoir mieux te regarder. »

Réprimant un frisson, Sherlock lança plutôt un regard plein de dégout à Moriarty et traversa l'appartement, appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour illuminer l'espace d'une douce lumière jaune. « J'imagine donc que tu vas bientôt venir au but de cette conversation » dit- il en se retournant, les mots plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Moriarty plaça exagérément une main sur son cœur, laissant passer un léger son d'indignation en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé. « Tu ne veux pas rattraper le temps perdu ? Pourquoi, Sherlock, » demanda-t-il, prononçant le nom du détective comme pour savourer la sensation du mot tombant de ses lèvres, « Je croyais que nous passions un si bon moment. » en soupirant il laissa tomber le masque et examina ses ongles avant de regarder Sherlock à travers ses cils, sa tête en avant au-dessous de ses genoux. « Mais je suppose que tu as des questions. Vas-y, papa attend. »

Sherlock sentit la commissure de ses lèvres se relever en un classique signe de contentement, essayant de ne pas fixer l'homme qui semblait parfaitement chez lui dans son appartement. « La patience est une vertu » cracha-t-il presque, ne bougeant pas de l'espace où il se trouvait à une distance confortable de l'intrus.

Moriarty rit simplement, le son aurait pu être doux, serein même, s'il n'était un peu sadique. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas l'un des plus vertueux dans ton monde. »

« Evidemment, » répondit Sherlock, feignant la politesse. Toute la conversation semblait orchestrée d'avance, comme s'ils dansaient l'un autour de l'autre, de retour au même jeu auquel ils avaient toujours joué. Apparemment, Moriarty n'avait jamais cessé de s'y amuser. « Je vais aller droit au but puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Les lettres, je veux en savoir plus. »

Relevant finalement sa tête pour regarder complètement Sherlock, un sourire narquois tordit les lèvres de Moriarty, ses yeux parcourant l'appartement pour trouver les lettres, qu'il trouva dans la boîte à chaussures sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Oh. Ça, bien sûr » dit-il nonchalamment, jouant avec un fil du revers de son costume comme si la conversation l'ennuyait. « Je suppose que tu les as lues. »

« Je les ai lues, oui. »

Léchant lentement ses lèvres à cette pensée, le criminel consultant se redressa, face à Sherlock pour avoir à nouveau une conversation comme il se devait. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Tu peux voir dans chacune d'elles ou je me tiens sur tout ce qui concerne ma vie. »

Sherlock fit un signe d'approbation, ses mains se pliant en poings dans son dos alors qu'il se rappelait chaque partie à propos de John, chaque insulte et commentaire haineux. « Tu dois savoir que ton opinion ne m'importe pas, » dit-il soudainement, la colère remplaçant la peur en lui alors qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui. « Ou étais-tu trop concentré sur le fait d'essayer d'être mieux que John pour le réaliser ? Un effort futile, j'ajouterais. »

Moriarty s'offusqua, la peine montant en lui à cause de la moquerie. Pourtant, au lieu de ressentir la douleur qu'il savait être derrière ces mots, il laissa la colère prendre le dessus. En deux grandes enjambées, il fut devant Sherlock, les yeux brillant de rage. « Un effort futile ? Il semblerait que tu m'as encore une fois sous-estimé, Sherlock. » Cette fois, ses mots n'étaient pas calmes et doux, mais tranchants comme des lames de rasoir, le nom du détective n'était plus savouré mais craché comme du poison. « Tu vois, » commença-t-il, fermant ses yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration, les ouvrant à nouveau pour montrer son changement instantané de nouveau vers son air froid et calculateur. « Mon opinion t'est importante, elle l'a toujours été, tu ne le comprends pas encore, c'est tout. J'ai dit que je t'ai guidé à chaque étape du chemin, et c'est vrai, » murmura-t-il doucement, se rapprochant le plus possible de Sherlock sans vraiment le toucher, « Je l'ai fait. Tout dans ta vie me concerne, j'ai toujours été là, et je le serai toujours. Je ne te laisserai jamais. » Chuchota-t-il, la voix presque trop basse pour être entendue, « Pas comme John. »

Sherlock, à ces mots auxquels il ne pouvait presque pas trouver de sens, ne put résister à reculer d'un grand pas, la bile remontant dans sa gorge en un mélange de colère, de peine et de dégoût. Il avait toujours su que Moriarty était mauvais, mais jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme dément. Maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr. Tout était confus, rien n'était comme avant. Ce jeu était nouveau, et était beaucoup plus dangereux que tous les autres, dans celui-ci il n'y avait qu'une variable constante : l'apparent engouement de Moriarty pour lui. « Les sentiments sont un défaut chimique que l'on trouve du côté des perdants, » finit-il par dire, la voix froide et sans intonation.

Moriarty retint sa respiration soudainement, tombant de nouveau dans la moquerie aux mots de Sherlock, ses mains volant vers sa bouche. « Oh mon cher ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts en un choc feint. « Le côté des perdants ? Oh Sherlock, » soupira-t-il, les mots s'échappant dans une vague d'air, un rictus presque sinistre tiraillant ses lèvres un moment après. « Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas mentir ? »

Sherlock essaya de garder son regard loin des gestes théâtraux du criminel, ramenant ses mains de derrière son dos pour lisser son costume. « Mentir, » dit-il songeur, levant le regard pour rencontrer les yeux sombres de Moriarty, « Intéressant. Donc, tu penses que cette apparente sensation de sentiment, d'amour, » cracha-t-il, se préparant la déduction qu'il avait prévue pour finir tout cela, « que tu as pour moi ne t'a jamais gêné. Tu penses que ça ne te gênera jamais. »

En ne laissant à l'autre aucune chance de répondre, Sherlock s'avança d'un pas, se rapprochant de l'autre homme. « Faux, » dit-il impassible, ses yeux parcourant le visage de Moriarty pour capter le mieux ce qui s'y passait. « Tu as mentionné dans tes lettres te sentir jaloux et seul, souvent juste avant ou après avoir mentionné John. Tu aimerais avoir la même complicité que John et moi avons, peut-être même plus. Évident. Mais ce que tu n'as pas considéré est mon mot dans cette histoire. As-tu vraiment pensé que je te voudrais dans mon quotidien comme tu le rêves souvent si ouvertement ? Tu aurais dû savoir que ça n'arriverait jamais. Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne pourrais et ne te verrais jamais comme tu me vois. Tu es mauvais ; je ne t'aimerai jamais. Pour moi, tu es un ennemi, un simple problème que je dois éliminer. Tu n'es rien de plus que ces affaires que tu as orchestrées pour moi, quelque chose à déduire et oublier, loin de mon esprit pour que je puisse passer à d'autres, plus importantes, choses. Choses comme protéger John, » ricana-t-il moqueur, rencontrant les yeux de Moriarty alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant, leurs visages à un cheveu l'un de l'autre.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis, après une pause suffisante pour tout laisser retomber, Sherlock porta le proverbial dernier coup, trop en colère et insulté par tout ce qui était arrivé pour penser à ce qui pourrait arriver en conséquence. « I loathe you » *(1)

Moriarty s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de calme, de maîtrisé. Il pouvait toujours se contrôler sous la pression, rien ne le perturbait ou le troublait jamais. Cependant, au long discours de Sherlock, à ses terribles derniers mots, le criminel consultant se brisa. Chaque sentiment qu'il avait enterré à travers son engouement envers Sherlock revint à la surface, le faisant reculer de surprise, incapable de faire autre chose à part le fixer choqué et blessé alors que le détective se tenait immobile et soutenant son regard. Honte, désespoir, tristesse, peur, haine de soi, tout était là, rassemblé depuis le temps où il avait été malmené par Carl Powers jusqu'à ce qu'il écrive la dernière lettre pour Sherlock. Malgré cela, ce qui semblait le plus important à ce moment était la solitude. Son fantasme de bonheur et satisfaction était ruiné, détruit par les choses horribles que Sherlock avait dites.

Trop choqué pour répondre avec des mots, Moriarty ne s'embêta plus à garder son masque, le laissant tomber pour révéler le garçon triste et effrayé qu'il était il y a toutes ces années, avant le meurtre. En ignorant la brûlure dans le coin de ses yeux il s'approcha de Sherlock, trop engourdi pour même sentir ses pieds sous lui. « C'est là que nous différons » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, remontant sa main sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour la déposer sur la joue de Sherlock.

Finalement, c'est la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts qui le ramena du choc qu'il éprouvait. Réalisant qu'une larme avait commencé à rouler sur sa joue, Moriarty repoussa tout le reste pour laisser la rage s'élever en lui comme jamais auparavant. Il était redevenu lui-même, ses yeux froids et sombres. Souriant de colère, de toutes ses dents tel un requin, il poussa son pouce sur la pommette de Sherlock, se penchant près de son oreille. « Tu n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. »

Sherlock regarda Moriarty se défaire comme une ficelle, chaque mouvement ou expression du criminel était nouveau pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était un détective, et par conséquent voyait différents niveaux de douleur humaine dans sa vie de tous les jours. Malgré cela, jamais il n'avait vu un tel degré de douleur, vulnérabilité, une expression totalement brisée comme celle que Moriarty avait alors qu'il l'approchait. Se forçant à rester immobile au toucher, faisant fi du frisson qui le traversa, Sherlock regarda l'homme devant lui en détail, la peur tordant son estomac à l'instant ou le criminel revint à lui-même. En une fraction de seconde, la peine fut remplacée par la colère, l'expression brisée par un sourire sadique et les mots tremblants par une froide et dangereuse menace.

Essayant de garder sa peur au loin, Sherlock se tint immobile, les yeux sur Moriarty alors qu'il s'en alla soudainement vers la porte. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » demanda-t-il, la voix aussi rigide que sa posture.

La main de Moriarty s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la poignée de la porte à la question. Ne se retournant pas pour lui répondre, il regarda une éraflure dans le bois devant lui, une simple phrase sortant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Cela veut dire que nous sommes de retour à la première case. »

P

FIN

* * *

*(1) "I loathe you" veut dire « Je t'abhorre » « Je t'abomine ». Jeu de mot avec les ressemblances I loathe you/I love you ( Je t'aime ). je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de comment traduire ça mais si vous avez une idée laissez un petit commentaire : )


End file.
